


There Was A Time

by pushkin666



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you ever think we should stop doing this?"<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts), [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



They never sleep together, never spend the night together. That would make this something that it isn't, more important than it is. And that's not something that either of them would admit to. This is sex, nothing more. An itch to be scratched, a need to be sated in each other's bodies. Nothing more.

Yet here they are, in a hotel room, together in a bed. Axl takes a cigarette from Slash, the tip damp from his lips. He sucks in the smoke, the nicotine a rush almost comparable to the sex. It's uncomfortable lying here like this as though this is something more than it is and Axl doesn't like it. The room stinks of sex and smoke, and with the vodka waiting on the dresser they're the persona of rock and roll.

Slash is silent and Axl shifts restlessly in the bed. He aches in places he doesn't want to think about. They're good aches, maybe, but that's another thing he won't admit to; that he needs what Slash can give him.

The silence is oppressive and he turns to look at Slash. The cigarette smoke curls around them and Slash's eyes are dark in the subdued lighting of the room.

Axl takes a final drag of his cigarette and then stubs it out. He gets out of the bed and fetches the bottle of vodka. "Here." He hands it to Slash as he slides back into bed.

Slash quirks a smile at him and salutes him with the bottle before taking a mouthful. He passes it back to Axl who takes his own drink, the liquid burning his throat as he swallows.

Axl wonders if Slash will want sex again before he leaves for his own room. At least they won't talk about this for which he's grateful. He takes another mouthful before wiping his hand across his mouth and passing the bottle back to Slash again.

They share the bottle and another smoke before Slash reaches for him, pulling Axl's naked body against his own. His cock is hard against Axl's thigh and Axl sighs, lets it happen, wanting the sex if nothing else.

It's a couple of hours later that Axl is dressing, his back to Slash. He sits on the bed to zip up his boots and then picks up his wristbands from the side table and snaps them on. He turns. Slash is leaning back in the bed, cigarette in his mouth, hair hanging around his face and for a moment a flash of anger goes through Axl.

He's getting tired of this. The sex is good but not good enough for what comes after.

Axl glares at Slash. "Do you ever think?" he snaps. "Do you ever think we should stop doing this?"

Slash blows cigarette smoke at him. "All the time," he replies. "But it hasn't stopped us yet."


End file.
